


Кацура в большoм городе

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Disguise, Drama, Flashbacks, Gen, Loneliness, Loss of Identity, Medical Trauma, Post-War, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Детство, юность и послевоенные годы Кацуры.
Kudos: 1





	Кацура в большoм городе

Детство Кацура провёл в деревне, далеко от опасностей, вдали от шума городов. Те давние времена казались ему в воспоминаниях вечным летом. Другие времена года тоже должны были быть тогда, но только лето осталось у него в памяти. Каждая мелочь – плывущее в нагретом солнцем воздухе стрекотание цикад, запах горячей пыли на дорогах, шелест травы и листьев, игра света и тени на до блеска натёртом полу школьной веранды. Война казалась в детстве далёкой страшилкой, не смотря на то, что рассказывал им учитель, не смотря на то, что к он каждый день видел Гинтоки – вооружённого катаной, настороженного, скрывающего чувства за напускной безразличностью и ленью.

/ – Котаро-кун, давай ещё раз! – Шоё снова показал сложное движение катаной, которое всё не давалось Кацуре. Тот попробовал повторить, но чуть не попал себе по уху деревянным мечом, который во время тренировки заменял ему катану.  
– Зура, может тебе лучше заняться танцем с веером? – обидно рассмеялся Такасуги. Даже дремавший на веранде Гинтоки приоткрыл один глаз, взглянул на попытку Кацуры повторить приём, и опять отвернулся, покрепче ухватив свою катану.  
– Я не Зура, я Кацура! – сердито ответил Кацура. Он в очередной раз перехватил поудобнее деревянный меч, замахнулся, уже, казалось, смог правильно выполнить ката, но не удержал равновесие и упал. Такасуги фыркнул.  
– Котаро-кун, ты в порядке? – Шоё помог Кацуре подняться. Кацура шмыгнул носом и показал учителю ладонь – он содрал кожу до крови.  
– Пойдём, нужно промыть рану, – Шоё повёл Кацуру в дом.  
– Сенсей слишком опекает его, так он никогда не станет настоящим самураем, – заметил Такасуги. Ответа он не ожидал. Но Саката, который, казалось, до этого крепко спал, опять взглянул на него.  
– Завидовать нехорошо, – сказал он.  
– Самый умный, да? – Такасуги попытался пнуть его, но Саката быстро отодвинулся. Такасуги хмыкнул.  
– Сенсей говорит, ученики не должны драться между собой, но когда-нибудь ты у меня получишь, – сообщил он и пошёл в дом, а то что-то слишком долго обрабатывают царапину Кацуры./

А потом была война, бесконечная череда одинаково кровавых дней и ночей. Дни были ужасными – безжалостный свет не скрывал ничего. Кацура насмотрелся тогда на трупы, на перекошенные от ужаса лица товарищей, на кошмарные раны от инопланетного оружия. При виде обезображенных трупов даже у самых храбрых самураев из обессилевших рук выпадали катаны. От амантовских лучей смерти люди то вспыхивали как сухая трава, то плавились, как воск. Такого раньше никто не видел, и никто не знал, как противостоять такому оружию, и как лечить раны, полученные от аманто. Песок от крови превращался в жидкую бурую грязь, траву или выжгли или вытоптали, запах горелого мяса и плавящегося металла проникал в ноздри – ничего уже не напоминало идиллических полей детства.

Ночи тоже были не лучше – темнота не скрывала кошмаров, а лишь подчёркивала их. Сполохи пожаров и лучевых орудий на горизонте высвечивали звериные морды аманто, зубастые оскалы их окровавленных пастей, их рога, когти, чешую... От одного их вида некоторые войны Джои теряли разум. Они не могли поверить, что эти порождения кошмаров реальны, что нужно им противостоять, и не поможет пытаться проснуться – о сне все давно забыли. Даже о цели войны помнить становилось всё труднее.

/Отряд Кацуры отступал. В последнее время Джои только и делали, что отступали. Можно было называть это перегруппировкой войск или придумать ещё какое-то слово, которое, быть может, сделает реальность менее жестокой, но факт оставался фактом – почти всем было ясно, что победа не будет на стороне самураев.  
На этот раз отряду повезло, в затишье они смогли отойти подальше от поля боя и даже найти укрытие в лесу. Кацура осмотрелся. Большинство людей были ранены. Не смертельно – тяжело раненых оставляли, их всё равно не спасти. А этим ещё можно помочь. Если хоть промыть раны, не позволять амантовской заразе проникнуть в кровь.  
– Кацура-сан, там есть деревня! – сообщил подбежавший разведчик, показывая в глубь леса.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Кацура. – Ты, ты, и ты, пойдём туда, попросим у них еды и воды.  
Выбранные Кацурой люди без особого удовольствия кряхтя поднялись на ноги. Впрочем, им не приходилось жаловаться – они избежали ранений, именно потому им пришлось отправиться за водой.

В чаще действительно обнаружилась деревня – обнесённая высоким забором с массивными закрытыми воротами.  
– Как скрытая деревня ниндзя, да? – пошутил Кацура, пытаясь разрядить атмосферу. Стоящий рядом с ним самурай только непонимающе посмотрел на него.  
– Не важно, – махнул рукой Кацура и двинулся к воротам.  
– Стой, где стоишь! – крикнули из-за забора. – У нас тут вооружённые лучники, мы истыкаем тебя стрелами как ежа!  
– Не пугайтесь, добрые люди! – ответил Кацура. – Мы Джои, союзники и защитники человечества! Можно ли набрать воды в вашей почтенной деревне?  
Из-за забора рассмеялись.  
– Защитники? Чья, по твоему, вина, что война длится уже сколько лет? Если бы вы сразу сдались, ничего этого бы не было!  
Кацура поджал губы. Крестьяне, разве им понять, что такое честь самурая?  
– Вали, откуда пришёл, чёртов Джои, для тебя нам не только воды, для тебя нам плевка жалко! – продолжили из-за забора.  
– Такого оскорбления я не потерплю! – Кацура схватился за катану, и сразу же из-за забора в него полетели камни. Он отскочил назад.

Если жители деревни прибегают к такому примитивному оружию, то разговоры про лучников явно были блефом. Но не нападать же на людей, ради которых он и воевал!  
– Давайте решим всё по-хорошему! – предложил он ещё раз.  
– Умрите уже все! Сдайтесь и сдохните! У вас не умирали на глазах ваши дети. Проклятые Джои! В аду вас видели! – из-за забора поднялся целый хор голосов.  
Кацура вложил обратно в ножны уже вытащенную катану и вернулся к ожидавшим его товарищам.  
– Пойдём, тут мы ничего не добьёмся, – сказал он.  
– Но Кацура-сан, мы могли бы... – начал один из самураев.  
– Поищем, может в лесу есть река, – перебил его Кацура./

После войны все дороги вели в О-Эдо. Этот город был как зловонный колодец нечистот, туда стекались все отбросы общества. Кацура ненавидел этот город и ненавидел, что ему пришлось отправится туда. Но иголку легче найти в стоге сена, чем в куче таких же иголок, а в толкотне и суете города можно затеряться. Тем более в деревне Кацуру уже ничего не держало, после того как сгорела школа Шоё.  
И вот Кацура шагал по улицам О-Эдо, с отвращением осматриваясь. На улицах нищие, инвалиды и бездомные, просящие милостыню. Зря – после войны ни у кого не было лишних денег или еды для попрошаек. Разорившиеся лавки с заколоченными дверями были в каждом втором доме. Окна были разбиты взрывными волнами во время войны, и у владельцев так и не нашлось пока денег вставить новые стёкла, и тёмные оконные проёмы зияли в фасадах как пусыте глазницы слепого. На ремонт зданий средств тоже не хватало и многие дома были испещрены дырами и ожогами от инопланетного оружия. Вонь от отбросов и нечистот оскорбляла нюх Кацуры, а ведь он думал, что привык во время войны ко всему. Хорошо, что хоть трупы вывозили, опасаясь эпидемий.

Но яснее всего Кацура обонял смрад инопланетных чудовищ. Даже нищета и безысходность, читавшаяся на лице всех жителей города, не так бесило Кацуру, как то, что проклятые аманто сделали этот город своей точкой опоры на Земле. Инопланетные захватчики смели ходить по улицам города так смело, будто Земля уже принадлежала им. А ещё и это кошмарное здание, которое они первым делом построили! Терминал был как сияющий гвоздь в крышке гроба японской независимости, как неприличный, издевательский жест, который был виден из любой точки города. Кацура ненавидел этот безвкусный колосс из металла и стекла, и старался избегать даже взгляда на башню, чтобы лишний раз не напоминать себе, что проиграл войну. Нет, не войну! Только один бой, два, десятки – но не войну. Война продолжалась.

/Вечерами фонари горели только на центральных улицах. Люди торопились возвратиться домой, передвигались чуть ли не бегом, втянув головы в плечи. На улице оставаться не хотелось никому, слишком живы ещё были воспоминания о войне, мародёрах и террористах. Даже то, что по городу патрулировали Шинсенгуми, никого не успокаивало – доверия новообразованному органу власти не было.  
– Как нас могут защитить эти деревенские самураи? – говорили горожане. А бывшие самураи, у которых теперь отняли право на ношение оружия, и вовсе ненавидели Шинсенгуми за то, что у тех остались привилегии, который другие лишены.

Кацура тоже не любил вечерами оставаться на улице – его одинокая фигура слишком привлекала внимание в то время, когда порядочные граждане предпочитали прятаться по домам. Так что ему нужно было найти место для ночлега. По мостом? В парке? В подворотне? Всюду, казалось, таились опасности. Самой главной, конечно, была вероятность, что его узнают, он же лидер революции.  
Кацура остановился у дома, где окна были ещё застеклены, и в слабом свете уличных фонарей вгляделся в своё отражение. Тени под глазами, осунувшееся лицо... Даже бывшие союзники, если кто-то умудрился остаться в живых, наверное не смог бы его опознать. И всё же нельзя было рисковать, у Кацуры были ещё слишком большие планы, и их нельзя было ставить под угрозу.

Кацура осмотрелся и заметил во дворе соседнего дома сушащуюся на верёвке одежду. Розовую пижамку он решил не трогать, но пальто могло пригодиться. Проникнуть во двор оказалось просто – уличные фонари отбрасывали бесформенные тени, окна дома были наглухо занавешены, можно было даже почти не таиться. Кацура подошёл к бельевой верёвке и пощупал пальто. Оно было уже почти сухим.  
– Можно брать, – пробормотал Кацура. Он снял пальто с вешалки, на которой то сушилось, потом подумал и прихватил вешалку с собой. Про себя он отметил, в каком доме брал пальто и решил обязательно вернуть за него деньги, когда у него наконец появятся свободные средства. Ведь нельзя же строит революцию в стране на воровстве.

В ближайшей подворотне Кацура оторвал узкую полоску ткани от своего рукава, перевязал себе глаз и натянул украденное пальто.  
– Как настоящий космический капитан, – сказал он себе. Нужен был только последний штрих. Он отломал от вешалки крючок, зачал его в кулаке и спрятал руку в рукав. Кацура вышел из подворотни другим человеком. Он даже постарался изменить походку, сделать его похожей на передвижение аманто, привыкших космосу – они все немного шаркали ногами. Сакамото когда-то рассказывал, что это из-за искусственного гравитационного поля на их кораблях, но Кацуре это ничего не говорило. Он знал только, что теперь на себя совсем не похож. Проходя мимо окна, он опять взглянул на себя, и отражение показалось ему чужим.

Космический капитан была его первая маскировка, но не единственная. За ней последовали другие – монах, посыльный, официант... Множество масок, за которыми уже не разглядеть истинное лицо. Кацура часто вглядывался в своё отражение, пытаясь вспомнить, каким он был раньше. Но эти и не только эти воспоминания ускользали от него. Даже детство казалось ему далёким, бледным и выцветшим, годы войны вспоминались чередой жутких картин, покрытых кровавым туманом, за багровой пеленой.  
– Я Кацура, – повторял он иногда про себя, опасаясь, что наконец забудет даже, кто он такой./

Шло время, раны, нанесённые городу, потихоньку затягивались, и вместе с ними успокаивался и гнев Кацуры. Он не забыл о своей миссии и каждый раз при виде аманто на улице он рефлексивно нащупывал рукоять катаны, чтобы быть готовым в любую минуту вытащить её из ножен и показать инопланетным чудовищам, что не все на Земле признали их новыми хозяевами.

Но если каждый день и каждую ночь скитаться по улицам в поисках то союзников, то еды, то просто пристанища на ночь, если постоянно находиться один на один с городом, рано или поздно не избежать иного взгляда на него. И однажды вечером Кацура понял, что О-Эдо живой. Круглосуточный гул космических кораблей, шум транспорта и голоса людей – как биение гигантского сердца города. Ветер, то тянущий запахом гниющих водорослей с моря, то приносящий с населённых бедняками окраин пыль – дыхание города.

Сначала Кацуре казалось, что город – это бродячая собака. Красные фонари горели в ночи как глаза бешеного пса, остовы незаконченных новостроек напоминали торчащие рёбра, ну а аманто, конечно, было блохами в свалявшейся собачьей шкуре. Как бездомная собака, город не подпускал к себе близко, не доверял сразу, он не изнеженный домашний питомец, который не ждал от человека плохого, а повидавший многое жалкий, но опасный зверь. Но Кацура любил собак, даже таких.

И постепенно город принял его. Тогда Кацуре стало казаться, что О-Эдо похож больше на кота, независимого, таинственного, но всё же по своему признавшего его. Укромные тёмные переулки показывались перед Кацурой именно тогда, когда срочно нужно было скрыться от назойливых Шинсенгуми или подготовить засаду. Тёплые котельные оказывались случайно незапертыми, когда Кацуре нужно было где-то переночевать. Кацуре даже удавалось находить на улице деньги именно тогда, когда желудок, казалось, уже прилип к позвоночнику от голода. О-Эдо помогал Кацуре. Но в этих случаях не было закономерностей, и Кацура часто гадал, зачем городу это нужно. Ответ был один – О-Эдо тоже не желал видеть на Земле аманто и хотел от них избавиться, и только Кацура мог в этом помочь. Но иногда, когда городской туман холодными пальцами залезал под одежду, когда ветерок ласково обдувал его в жаркие дни, когда капли дождя щекотно катились по шее, Кацуре казалось, что дело в чём-то другом.

Кацура сидел на крыше одной из новых высоток и разглядывал ночной О-Эдо. Фары и габаритные огни автомобилей превращали улицы в сплошные потоки красноватого света – это были кровеносные сосуды города. Звёзды в небе были не видны, но кому нужно смотреть в небо, когда в городе столько света.  
"Нет смысла сравнивать с обычными животными, О-Эдо более разумен и совсем не похож на простых котов и собак. С городом можно договориться," – думал Кацура.  
– Мне нужен сильнейший союзник, чтобы изменить историю, – тихо сказал он. Символичнее было бы крикнуть это с крыши, но он знал, что О-Эдо и так услышал его.

На следующий день в толпе Кацура мельком увидел знакомые серебристые кудри. Он не поверил глазам, Гинтоки – жив? И тоже в О-Эдо? Но потом он понял, это ответ на его вчерашнюю просьбу. Дело за малым, уговорить Гинтоки опять воевать вместе.  
Кацура проследил за Гинтоки до его дома – второй этаж закусочной, для настоящего самурая неподобающее пристанище, но Кацура на своём опыте знал, что выбирать в такие времена не приходится. Потом Кацура направился в порт, там был временный штаб Джои. Нужно было разработать план. Ветер путался в его волосах и игриво облизывал щиколотки.  
– Спасибо, – сказал ему Кацура.


End file.
